


Remedy

by knittingknerdy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Based on an Adele Song, F/M, Fluff, Karaoke, Kissing, References to Adele (Musician)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knittingknerdy/pseuds/knittingknerdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a bit of an Adele kick.  I couldn't help think of Bucky when I heard this song.  https://youtu.be/9lE0g9C7Ge4</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remedy

“Y/N, it’s karaoke time! Get Down Here!” Tony yelled down the hall.

“I’m coming!” you yell back. You’re sitting on the edge of your bed nervously opening and closing a cd case. You normally love karaoke night, but you decided to break out a special song tonight and you were honestly, completely terrified. You sigh and push yourself off of your bed and walk down the hall to the common area.

Tony has already gotten things started with a rousing rendition of “Iron Man” by Black Sabbath. The same song he starts every karaoke night with. Rhodey was already throwing popcorn at Tony, so it was going over about as well as this song usually did. You took your seat on the couch next to Bucky as Tony finished his song. Bucky smiled at you and placed his hand on your knee, turning his attention back to the singers.

Everyone else took a turn singing. Thor was drinking and skipped the musical accompaniment and sung an Asguardian fighting song. Unfortunately it involved destroying a coffee table. Clint and Natasha’s version of “I’ve Got You Babe” was the highlight of the evening.

Towards the end of the night, Wanda finally realized you hadn’t gone yet and looked at you expectantly. Tony noticed her staring and decided you needed to go next, “Hey, Y/N, you haven’t treated us to one of your usual show tunes. It’s not like you to be shy on karaoke night.” You groan and roll your eyes. You take a deep breath and stand up and put your CD in the machine. The music starts as you whisper into the microphone, “I couldn’t find a version without words so I’m competing with Adele. Be nice.” You look down at the floor too nervous to make eye contact as you begin to sing.

_I remember all of the things that I thought I wanted to be_

_So desperate to find a way out of my world and finally breathe_

_Right before my eyes I saw, my heart it came to life_

_This ain't easy, it's not meant to be_

_Every story has its scars_

_When the pain cuts you deep_

_When the night keeps you from sleeping_

_Just look and you will see_

_That I will be your remedy_

_When the world seems so cruel_

_And your heart makes you feel like a fool_

_I promise you will see_

_That I will be, I will be your remedy_

The group is completely silent as your voice trails off. You look up and everyone is staring with rapt attention. You smile and steady yourself with a deep breath. You make eye contact with Bucky as the next verse starts.

_No river is too wide or too deep for me to swim to you_

_Come whatever, I'll be the shelter that won't let the rain come through_

_Your love, it is my truth_

_And I will always love you_

_Love you When the pain cuts you deep_

_When the night keeps you from sleeping Just look and you will see_

_That I will be your remedy_

_When the world seems so cruel_

_And your heart makes you feel like a fool_

_I promise you will see_

_That I will be, I will be your remedy_

As the bridge plays, you look around the room again. Wanda is wiping away a tear. And so is Sam. Steve is staring at you with the biggest grin on his face. You bite your bottom lip and smile again at Bucky. You feel your heart swell when he smiles back at you.

_When the pain cuts you deep_

_When the night keeps you from sleeping_

_Just look and you will see I will be, I will be_

_When the world seems so cruel_

_And your heart makes you feel like a fool_

_I promise you will see_

_That I will be, I will be, I will be..._

_Your Remedy_

You break into a grin as you finish.  After a moments pause, the group cheers and dissolves into chaos around you. Surrounded by the noise and commotion, you lose sight of Bucky. You feel someone step up behind you and slide their arms around your waist. You turn around and look up into Bucky’s eyes. He places his finger under your chin and guides your lips to his. The kiss is light as a whisper, but takes your breath away. Bucky pulls back. His arms snake around your waist and pulls you close. He nuzzles his face into your hair and you hear him whisper, “That was a nice song.”

“I meant every word of it.” You says as you mold your body to his.

“I love you too”


End file.
